


Stay, Daddy

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Claire is 18, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Daddy

Dean was packing his bag as quietly as he could, wincing when he zipped it up and heard the bed creak. Turning slowly, he saw Claire walking towards him in only his shirt from yesterday, her hair messy, makeup smudged, and a fresh hickey below her jaw. 

“You leaving?” she asks quietly, crossing her arms and looking up at him with her wide eyes. 

He swallows and licks his lips, trying not to think about the way he can still taste her on them, “You know I can’t stay.”

She looks down at her feet and Dean takes another moment to really look at her, “So last night meant nothing.” she says, looking back up at him, catching his eyes with the same look she gave him last night. Defiant and strong, but scared and hurt, “Right?”

“Claire,” he breathes, and she nods, taking a step back, “You know I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Her brows furrow and his jaw tenses, “You didn’t…force me, Dean.” she says, and he looks away from her, “Is that-is that what you think? That I didn’t want it?”

“Claire-” 

“No,” she shakes her head, stepping forward, trying to meet his eyes, “Dean, I wanted it, I wanted you.”

“You’re too young to know what you want, I’m almost 40, Claire, and-”

“I don’t care!” she says, stepping closer and reaching up to touch his jaw, and he can’t resist leaning into it, “I’m almost 19, Dean, I’m an adult, and I do know what I want.”

“I can’t want you.” he says, “I can’t-”

“Why, Dean?” she says, leaning up on her tiptoes so she’s level enough that she can brush her lips over his, “Because it feels wrong?” he breathes out against her lips and she continues, “Cause it doesn’t, does it? Does it feel wrong, Dean?” she whispers, taking his hand and bringing it up to her breasts, “Touching me like this?”

Dean’s breath hitches and can’t resist feeling her perky breasts, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple, “No.”

“No,” she smiles, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He nods and she lowers herself back down, her hand trailing down his chest until it reaches the bulge in his sweatpants, “Claire.” he whispers. 

“Yes, Daddy?” she whispers sweetly, rubbing his gently.

Dean’s voice hitches and he can’t help but press into her warm hand, “What do you want?”

She smiles and reaches for his hand on her breast, taking it lower until it’s at the hem of the shirt she’s wearing, “Want you to do something,” she whispers, guiding his hand between her legs, and he groans at the feeling of her shaven, wet, folds, “about this.”

Dean looks up and meets her eyes, and he pulls his hands away to cup her face and kiss her. She melts into his instantly, and he loves the way she’s a little inexperienced, the way she moans so pretty when he dips his tongue inside her pliant mouth to taste her again. Claire’s working at his pants and tugging them down, grasping his cock and stroking it to full hardness. Dean’s panting as he pulls away from her mouth, stripping her shirt off and picking her small body up to practically toss her onto the bed. He strips out of his own shirt and tosses it to the side, his eyes never leaving her body as she spreads out across the bed, a small smile on her face. 

He crawls back over her body and leans down to kiss her, but pulls away and attacks her breasts. Claire gasps and giggles, her body arching towards his mouth and her fingers in his hair. “Fuck,” she whimpers went he bites a little, pulling back and working at her other breast, “Yes, Dean.”

Dean hums and kisses back up the valley of her breasts, marking her neck again before finding her lips and kissing her roughly. Her hands rub over his back and shoulders, and he pulls back to bite at her lip, making her whimper, “Tell me what you want, baby girl.” he says, voice rough.

Claire shudders as his cock rubs against her folds, “Fuck me, Daddy.” she whispers, and Dean shivers, his hips faltering a moment as he stares at her red lips, “Make me scream, Dean, want you to use me,” she whispers, pulling him back down for another kiss, “Please, Daddy?”

Dean pants against her mouth and nods, ducking back down to kiss his way down her body until he can taste her again. Claire moans and Dean’s never heard anything more beautiful, or tasted anything so sweet. He knows he wasn’t her first, but he wishes he had been, wishes he had been the one to make her come on his cock for the first time. Pulling back, she whines, and he can’t help but smile, knows he was the first to taste her and make her come with just his tongue. She bites her lip when he grabs his cock and strokes it a few times before lining up and pushing inside.

She’s warm and so wet, it’s easy and smooth, and it takes his breath away each time. He kisses her, loves to taste the first few moans that come from her mouth.

“So good, baby,” he breathes, and she clings to him, gasping against his mouth as he starts to move, “Fuck.”

Claire hums in pleasure and scrapes her nails down his back, “Faster, Daddy.” she whimpers, “Want you to fuck me h-harder.”

Dean nods and captures her lips again, thrusting his hips a little harder, moaning when she wraps her legs around him, pushing him deeper. He moves faster, loves the way she’s fighting to catch her breath, knows she’s close by the way she’s whimpering and begging for more, for ‘harder Daddy’. She comes so beautifully, yelling his name and thrashing underneath him, thrusting with his until she’s a pliant, shaking mess beneath him. Dean doesn’t pull out, watches her eyes as he comes inside of her, sees the sated smile on her face when he pulls out, only to push his come back inside with his fingers. She licks them clean and Dean doesn’t care about the taste when he kisses her again, he’s used to it, knows she likes kissing almost more than getting fucked. 

“You’re perfect, baby girl,” he whispers, kissing her again and pulling her close, unable to stop touching her smooth body, “Amazing.”

She smiles and snuggles closer, and he knows he’ll tease her about it later, “Not awesome?” she teases.

Dean chuckles and kisses her neck, licking over the two hickeys he gave her, “Both.” he whispers.

She’s silent for a moment before looking up at him with wide eyes, “Please don’t leave me.”

Dean kisses her softly and buries his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head, “Never again, Claire,” he whispers, and she relaxes, “You’re mine.”

“Yours, Daddy.”


End file.
